Look at Me Now
by Yasujiro Kochiyo
Summary: Sasuke decides to leave. He wants to start a new life, somewhere new. He eventually gets what he wants. He has a new life, new friends and a new home. He is a Jounin and trains three Genins and loves his life. What happens when the Chunnin Exams come up, and he wants them to compete in it? But that requires him to go with. What will Konoha think of Sasuke and his new girlfriend?
1. Prologue

Sasuke looked back at his friends chugging down sake and celebrating their victory. He turned his head back to the road ahead and sighed.

He was leaving Konoha. Of his own will. And he hated it.

Sasuke loved his home, he loved his friends, he loved it all. But he needed to leave. He needed to make a life somewhere else, he needed to start anew. He needed to become a Jounin somewhere else. He didn't want to become Hokage, that was Naruto's dream. He just wanted a normal life.

But his friends would't understand that.

No one would.

That's why they couldn't know.

His hand tightened around the strap of his rucksack, just thinking about what he was doing was painful.

He focused his eyes on the road ahead and took his first step, his first step to his new life.

* * *

><p><strong>Hi! This is my first Naruto fanfic! Okay, I really love Naruto, but I'm only on Season 4, so I don't know what happens in Naruto Shippuden or anything, so please bear with me! <strong>

**Thank you,**

**Camille!**


	2. Chapter 1

Hi! Camille here! ok, this story is officialy AU (that means does not follow the story line at all). In this, Sasuke is friends with everyone and has finished with revenge.

Please enjoy and if they are any complaints/suggestions please come and tell me.

Xoxo

* * *

><p><strong><em>Oh, if you could see me now<em>**

**_... Oh, if you could see me now_**

* * *

><p>Sasuke's black eyes fluttered open, still adjusting to the light. For a few moments he wondered where he was; thinking he was still in his old apartment back in Konoha. He could still imagine the patterns on his ceiling; circle, flower, circle, flower.<p>

Then he finally came to his senses. He realised he was in his navy blue-covered bed. In the new village of Tsuri. The secret village of Tsuri had just come to life when he arrived. Tsuri was a branch village of Konoha, started by a distant relative of The Third Hokage. He developed new jutsus and started his own village.

Sasuke's thoughts came to an abrupt halt when he heard a crash and a bang.

'Ow! Goddamn stove!' He heard someone shout from the kitchen.

Sasuke chuckled and sat up, slipping on his pants. He wondered what his reckless girlfriend was doing now. She was probably attempting to cook, as usual. That girl could barely boil water without it blowing it up in her face.

Standing up, he began to make his way to his small kitchen. Everything in his apartment was relatively small. Sometimes he really hated it; having to weave his way through the mess and clutter in his tiny apartment, while nursing a hangover from the previous night.

Though, living in a miniature apartment did have it's advantages. For instance, he never had to host 'parties' at his home, because as he said, "it was just too small". Also, it gave his girlfriend an excuse to cuddle wherever they were.

Sasuke arrived in his kitchen, not a minute later from departing his bedroom. Mitsuki was running her burnt hand under the cool water of the tap. Though her hand was shaking, her mouth was busy sprouting colourful words he dare not repeat.

'What did you do now?' Sasuke drawled, rolling his eyes.

'Trying to make you breakfast! Ungrateful prat!' Mitsuki said, drying her hands.

She turned to face him and his eyes instantaneously met his. Both of their eyes held no pigment. Sasuke's were pure darkness and Mitsuki's was pure light. That's right, she had been gifted with the legendary Hyuuga's byakugan.

Her life was a bit complicated.

'Well, we don't have time for breakfast,' he said, pointing to the kitchen window, where a little grey bird was flying.

The chief had just signaled a jounin meeting.

* * *

><p><strong>First chapter is up! Hope you enjoyed it! I will try to update soon, do not fear!<br>**

**Arigato,**

**Camille.**


	3. Chapter 2

Skirmishes always start with something small; a stolen item, an insult or a push of a hand. It always ended with a few scratches and a scraped elbow.

On the day he met Mitzuki it was exactly that. A blond-haired girl had taken a very colourful sweet from a boy who claimed to be a genin. The blonde had started the whole thing by sticking her tongue out and popping the sweet into her mouth. That got them _**real **_mad. The genin growled and pushed her to the ground.

Sasuke was about ready to step in at that point, but that was when he saw her. She was sitting on one of the rusted swing sets in the playground, laughing her head off. He frowned. Why was she laughing at this?

He walked up to her, determined to find the cause of her boisterous laughter. Had she been reading a comedy? But then, he saw no book with her. Her cornea fixed firmly on the ruckus not too far from her.

'Why are you laughing?' Sasuke asked sternly.

She looked up at him, her smile ever rigid and her pigment-less eyes still alight with the traces of humour. 'Why aren't _you_?'

'Why would I laugh? There's nothing to laugh about.'

'There's plenty. A blondie stealing a sweet? Already something to laugh about! Don't even get me started on the whole "genin" thing,' the girl said, once more looking at the children.

'He's not a genin?'

'No, duh! You Konoha people are so dense!'

'... How did you know I was from Konoha?' Sasuke asked, fidgeting with the hem of his shirt.

'I saw your forehead protector when you came to Tsuri.'

Sasuke faltered and stopped, his mouth still open. 'When I came... It was nearly midnight... The streets were empty. How did...?'

'Hmm...? Oh, I was going for a stroll and I just happened to see a former Konoha nin entering the gates of Tsuri.'

Sasuke blinked a few times and frowned. He sat down on the swing next to hers, 'How do you have the byakugan?'

The grinning girl turned to the black-haired ninja, her grin fading ever so slightly. But soon enought, it popped right back up.

She lifted her pale hand and patted his cheek. 'That is a story for another time.'

That was how Sasuke met the love of his life. He remember the day as if it was yesterday. Because this was the day his life truly changed for the better.

Sasuke would never forget that, even until the day he dies.

* * *

><p><strong>I realize this chapter is considerably short, but take pity on me please! I'm really trying hard to make longer chapters, so bear with me!<br>**

**Arigato,**

**Camille.**


	4. Chapter 3

It was once said that the chief of Tsuri's smile (on a good day) could light up the entire village and restore hope to even the gloomiest of people's hearts.

But then again, it would also bring optimism. False hope. Soon enough, people were thinking they could fly and then, ever quick, the number of "suicides" increased. Not good.

Today, the chief of Tsuri's smile was just a little bit TOO bright. You could see a suicide bombing was not far off.

'Hello! Now, I want to get to the point straight away! The Fifth Hokage has decided that Tsuri can now enter the Chuunin Exams. As you know, since we are still a developing village we could not enter the Exams, so we have just hosted our own. But now we finally have a chance to show our worth to the world!'

It took approximately 33.508 seconds for that to sink in. Then began the shouts of joy and grins all around the Jounins.

'Now, who would like to enter their teams into the Exams?' The chief looked around, eyes still twinkling.

First up was Kagane Tenzou, who nominated his second-year genins. He was confident they would lose, but wanted each of them to experience defeat. He was a good teacher that way.

'I would like to nominate my students: Hamino Ichi, Kagane Honoka and Nakamura Sei. I believe that they have the potential and confidence to make it through the Exams,' this was Mitzuki speaking, her voice resounding through the walls of the tower.

The chief's gleam was lost for a few seconds, but was eventually reincarnated as he nodded. It was understandable. The three of them were rookies, powerful, but extremely naïve.

Sasuke stepped up. 'I too would like to nominate my students: Ritzu Misaki, Hannera Takeru and Fujiwara Hikaru.'

Rookies.

'Wonderful. Is that all? Now, hand these out to your pupils and have them bring it in to the academy classroom 2J. Dismissed.'

The Jounins filed out, each carrying a small white and red form with their student's name on it. Each of them headed to the curved road just ahead of the tower, for it lead to the Training Grounds, where all their students waited.

Mitzuki pecked him on the cheek and headed for Training Ground 3, where her three rookies waited.

Sasuke made his way to Training Ground 2, where his pupils waited. All three pairs of eyes turned to him as he stepped in front of them.

'Sasuke-sensei! Your late!' Misaki, the shortest of the three, squealed. 'What's your excuse now?'

'The chief held an emergency meeting-'

Takeru cut him off. 'Yeah, yeah! Can we start training already?! I want to practice my new technique!'

'Ha. You can barely _make _a clone. How are you supposed to perform Kage Bunshin. Idiot,' Hikaru, the tallest and smartest, said, snorting and looking away.

'Why you-'

Sasuke held each of the boys heads at arm's length. 'Enough of that. Here, I want you to fill out these forms and hand them in by tomorrow. At classroom 2J, at the academy.'

He handed out the forms to each one of them, their eyes scanning them curiously.

'The Chunnin Exams. In _Konoha_,' Takeru said excitedly. 'This is awesome! I'm totally going to win!'

'As if, idiot,' Misaki said, rolling her eyes.

By then, Sasuke was already walking away, wondering if the Chunnin Exams were really worth going to Konoha for.

* * *

><p><strong>Hi! Thank you for reading this (even if its only one person). Please review. I don't mind flames, I appreciate constructive criticism.<br>**

**Arigato,**

**Camille.**


	5. Chapter 4

His hand searching frantically in the heap of clothes, hoping to find something clean enough to take. He'd hoped there would be at least a few clothes left for him to bring along on the trip to Konoha. But there just _wasn't_. How could there be? He swore he put some clothes in the washing machine.

Sasuke sighed. This was so troublesome.

He heard the sound of a door opening and closing. Mitzuki.

'Babe! Where are all of my clean clothes?' He shouted, grabbing a pair of socks and stuffing it into his rucksack.

'You don't have any,' was her reply.

Sasuke stood up, absent-mindedly running a hand through his long black hair. It had become a habit of his, developed from Mitzuki's continuous stroking of his hair. It had annoyed him at first; having someone "lightly" pulling your hair constantly. So annoying. Even once, he had spluttered in a blind rage about how annoying it was. He was stupid that way. She had only laughed and shook her head, continuing to stroke his hair.

Mitzuki was an extremely strange girl, even for a kunoichi. She laughed at the strangest of moments and made a fool of herself in front of everyone, it actually reminded him of Naruto.

He distinctly remembered a hot summers day when he had said just that and she had...

* * *

><p><em>'You're so stupid, Mitzuki. Making a fool out of yourself in front of everyone will get you nowhere. Sometimes I wonder if you have any common sense!' Sasuke scolded his bruised and battered friend.<em>

_Mitzuki looked away, her nose in the air. Stubborn, as always. _

_'You remind so much of Naruto...'_

_'Naruto? Who's Naruto?' _

_'Hmm?' Sasuke looked at the now-curious girl next to him. 'Naruto? Oh... he was a friend of mine back in Konoha.'_

_'Really? Awesome!' Mitzuki shouted, pumping her fist in the air._

_'It's nothing to be proud of. Naruto was impulsive and cocky; he would usually charge head first into a battle without thinking, he didn't have any special talent, he was kinda... lame.'_

_'Great!'_

_'W-What? You're so confusing.'_

_Mitzuki giggled and patted his cheek. 'You said he was your friend, right? This means I'm your friend!' _

_'How...?'_

_Sasuke was left wondering what this strange girl meant, while watching her skip off into the sunset. It was extremely cliche and yet completely ridiculous. _

_That was just the way she was, he supposed. _

_And that was the way he liked it._

* * *

><p>'Sasuke! If you don't hurry up the rest of the teams are going to leave without us!' Mitzuki whined, while dancing on her toes.<p>

'They won't leave without us! We're Jounins! _And _team captains! Don't be so impatient!'

'Come _oooooon! _It's a four day long journey to Konoha and we have to start _**now**_!'

'Holy crap, okay! I'm ready!'

Sasuke rolled his eyes and shut the door to his apartment, whipping the iron key out to lock it. Mitzuki was still squirming and whining, but all of it went unheard by her boyfriend. He was oblivious like that.

'You know, sometimes I wonder why I'm dating such a lazy guy! I could do a lot better than you!' Mitzuki looked away with a scowl on her face.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and put away his keys, starting to walk down the corridor and blocked out his girlfriend's blabbering. It was bothersome. Sometimes she went on rants like this; he would just block her out for about four minutes and then she would stop. He just knew her all too well. But then again, weren't all couples like that?

Well, Sasuke wouldn't know. He had never been in a relationship before. He knew all the girls back in Konoha doted on him, mainly because of his "Uchiha" status and the fact that he was top of his class. No one really _knew _him. Nobody except one. And that one was the most special person in his life.

'Sasuke-sensei! Why are you so late?! We were supposed to leave _so _long ago!' Misaki was outside his apartment building, a scowl on her face and her foot tapping.

'Alright! Alright! Let's go already!' Sasuke heard Takeru's bored voice from the side.

Sasuke just sighed and nodded, gesturing his head to the curved road leading to the outside of Tsuri.

This was it.

No turning back now.

* * *

><p><strong>Hi! Camille here! Thank you for reading the story this far! If you guys can, will you please spread this story around? I would really love more reviews and favourites! Now, just remember, this is all completely AU. This is NOT following the story line, ok? OK? Good.<strong>

**Thx.**


End file.
